Люцифер
Люцифер (англ. Lucifer) — выдуманный персонаж американского мистического телесериала''«Сверхъестественное»'' производства компании Warner Brothers, исполненный Марком Пеллегрино. Впервые Люцифер упоминается демоном Кейси в эпизоде «3.04 Город грехов». Кейси утверждает, что Люцифер для них, демонов, такой же Бог, как Иисус для людей, но ни один демон его никогда не видел. Также она говорит, что Люцифер был ангелом, а имя его означает «Светоносный». Руби рассказывает Сэму, что Люцифер, отказавшись подчиниться, создал из человека первого демона — Лилит. Тогда Бог приказал заключить Люцифера в тюрьму, закреплённую 600-ми печатями, из которых было достаточно сломать 66 для того, чтобы высвободить его в опустевшем женском монастыре Святой Мэри в Илчестере (Мэриленд). В 1972 году, Азазель начинает «служить» Люциферу, который рассказывает ему, что для освобождения нужно найти особенного ребёнка, который сумеет сломать 66-ю печать. Первая печать была сорвана в тот миг, когда в Аду пролил кровь праведник — это случается, когда ломается воля Дина, под пытками Аластара. Уриэль говорит о Люцифере, как об очень сильном Ангеле, который ненавидел всё человечество и защищал ангелов, не преклоняясь ни перед чем. Он хочет, чтобы Люцифер пришёл вновь и возглавил ангелов, сам Уриэль убивает тех, кто пытается удержать Люцифера в тюрьме. Удержать его пытается и Кастиэль, но Анна убивает Уриэля прежде, чем ему удаётся убить Кастиэля. Захария рассказывает Дину, что его роль — остановить Апокалипсис. Вначале казалось, что ангелы делали всё, чтобы не допустить освобождение Люцифера. Но позже становится ясно, что они планировали выпустить его, чтобы Архангел Михаил смог его убить. Захария говорит, что последняя печать будет сломана со смертью первого демона — Лилит. Это знали и ангелы, и Лилит, и Руби, которая незримо подводила Сэма к убийству первого демона. Но не зная этого, Сэм, при помощи всей своей силы, убивает Лилит и ломает 66-ю печать, освобождая Люцифера («4.22 Восстание Люцифера»). Люцифер объясняет Нику, что хочет призвать Бога к ответственности за то, что тот сделал, и уверяет, что он не будет уничтожать Землю — это «изысканное творение Господа». Как и всём ангелам — Люциферу необходим сосуд — человек, давший согласие и способный впустить ангела. Люцифер овладевает Ником, но его настоящее вместилище — это Сэм. Несмотря на то, что Люцифер является очень мощным ангелом, он не может найти ни Сэма, ни Дина, которых скрывают Печати Еноха, вырезанные Кастиэлем на их рёбрах. Дин предполагает, что Люцифера можно убить с помощью Кольта и пользуется этим планом в Будущем. Пятый сезон Файл:Джаред Падалеки в роли Люцифера.jpg Джаред Падалеки в роли Люцифера (5.04) В эпизоде «Сочувствие Дьяволу» Люцифер высвобождается и ищет подходящий для себя сосуд. Он находит Ника, человека, чья семья была убита. Люцифер предстаёт перед ним в виде Сары — покойной жены Ника. Он рассказывает ему, что перед ним — Люцифер — ангел изгнанный с небес за то, «его любовь к Богу была слишком велика». Он говорит Нику, что Бог, который был способен допустить смерть его семьи, либо «садист, либо ко всему он безразличен». И если Ник согласится впустить Люцифера, то тот добьётся справедливости по отношению погибшей семьи Ника. Ник даёт согласие. В эпизоде «Свобода быть собой» Люцифер приходит к Сэму в виде его погибшей подруги Джессики (это также можно объяснить тем, что Джес — подсознательная часть Сэма, то есть мечта, в которую смог проникнуть Люцифер). В конце эпизода, Люцифер меняет облик и предстаёт перед Сэмом в образе Ника, объясняя, что Ник — это «запасной план», в то время, как Сэм — его настоящий сосуд. Но Сэм не даёт своё согласие на то, чтоб стать вместилищем Дьявола. Тогда Люцифер говорит ему, что в конечном итоге, Сэм всё-таки согласится, но без лжи и уловок с его стороны. В эпизоде «Конец» показан 2014 год, в котором Будущий Дин рассказывает Дину из 2009 года, что Сэм не смог спастись в результате вражеского столкновения, произошедшего пять лет назад в Детройте. Позже Дин узнаёт, что тогда, в Детройте Сэм дал согласие на то, чтобы быть вместилищем Люцифера. Будущий Дин и его будущая команда (в состав которой входили Кастиэль и Чак) запланировали войти в город, переполненный демонами и убить Люцифера. Но план не срабатывает и Дин видит смерть Будущего Дина. Его убил Люцифер, находящийся в теле Сэма. Он сказал Дину, что чтобы тот не делал, какой бы выбор не изменил, он свой путь всё равно окончит здесь. Седьмой сезон В седьмом сезоне Люцифер снова появляется, но уже не в телесной форме, а в галлюцинациях Сэма. Потом спустя некоторое время Сэм нашёл способ избавиться от Люцифера. Он начал надавливать на свою повреждённую ладонь и постепенно Люцифер стал исчезать, но стоилу Сэму поддастся галлюцинациям, как они усилились. Эпизоды сериала с участием Люцифера # 5.01 Сочувствие Дьяволу (англ. Sympathy for the Devil) # 5.03 Свобода быть собой (англ. Free to be You and Me) # 5.04 Конец (англ. The End) # 5.10 Конец всем надеждам (англ. Abandon all Hope) # 5.19 Молот Богов (англ. Hammer of the Gods) # 5.22 Лебединая песня (англ. Swan Song) # 7.01 Знакомьтесь , новый босс (англ. Meet The New Boss ) # 7.02 Привет, жестокий мир (англ. Hello Cruel World ) # 7.15 Конфискатор (англ. Repo Man)